User talk:Homesun
Welcome to Memory Alpha, ! I've noticed that you've already made some contributions to our database – thank you! We all hope that you'll enjoy our activities here and decide to join our community. If you'd like to learn more about working with the nuts and bolts of Memory Alpha, I have a few links that you might want to check out: * Our policies and guidelines provides links to inform you on what is appropriate for Memory Alpha and what is not. Particular items of note are the and policies, the , our , and guidelines for proper . * includes a basic tutorial about how to use our special wikitext code here on Memory Alpha. * Naming conventions provides guidelines on how to name a new page that you may want to create. * The Manual of Style is an overview of the basic guidelines for how to format and style your articles. * is a list of suggestions that can help you put together an article that might end up on our Featured Articles list someday. * See the user projects page for current projects of our archivists, or help us to reduce the number of stubs. * Look up past changes you have made in your log. * Keep track of your favorite Memory Alpha articles through your very own . * Create your own user page and be contacted on this page, your . One other suggestion: if you're going to make comments on talk pages or make other sorts of comments, please be sure to sign them with four tildes (~~~~) to paste in your user name and the date/time of the comment. If you have any questions, please feel free to post them in our Ten Forward community page. Thanks, and once again, welcome to Memory Alpha!--Alan 04:28, 20 July 2007 (UTC) Star system articles. Please stop creating articles for star systems that were not named in the episodes. If only a planet but not a star system is named, we do not create articles for the systems (even though it's tempting to assume that when there is Terbit II there must be a Terbit system). --Jörg 19:42, 20 August 2007 (UTC) Species Mentioned/seen Please stop adding this section to the episode articles. For one, it violates the established manual of style we have in those articles, for another, all of that information is already included in the references section of the article. --OuroborosCobra talk 15:06, 10 November 2007 (UTC) :I made those articles so that people would know what species were seen without mixing up the other articles. --Homesun talk 06:26, 10 November 2007 (UTC) First off, you didn't "make" any articles, you added sections to existing ones. Second off, you didn't include any information that wasn't already there, and in the proper section. All of that information is already in the agreed upon references section. We've been going through this with you for more than a year now, whether in the form of Homesun or the IP address you used before creating an account. Having your edits reverted every time since roughly August 2006 should be getting a message across by now. --OuroborosCobra talk 20:02, 11 November 2007 (UTC) Unnamed species Since you are just rockin' through the 'X name species' articles, could you be so kind to add Category:Unnamed species at the bottom of the page? Thanks.--Alan del Beccio 17:09, 18 November 2007 (UTC) :Episode citations would also be useful. --OuroborosCobra talk 19:24, 18 November 2007 (UTC) Episode citations When you create an article, please put a citation for the episode that your article is mentioned in. Otherwise it is difficult for others to expand on it, and it is meaningless to readers if they don't know where it comes from. Thanks.--31dot 23:23, 7 December 2007 (UTC) :Again, when creating an article like you just did with Delb II native, give an episode citation so people who have no clue know, when and where that species was seen. --Jörg 12:01, 10 December 2007 (UTC) I will ask you again to please put citations in for the articles you are creating. It is difficult for others to make use of them unless you do. --31dot 00:38, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Delta Quadrant planets Perhaps this is asking too much, but twice now I have moved Delta Quadrant Planets to Delta Quadrant planets, and yet you continue to contribute to the incorrectly named version ("planets" should be capitalized), and I know full well you should have encountered some sort of message that the former page was moved or removed. Please focus your attention to Delta Quadrant planets. Thanks. --Alan 02:46, 21 July 2008 (UTC) Unnamed humanoids (24th century) Regarding your recent edits on Unnamed humanoids (24th century). Instead of copying the same text from another page on which these individuals already have their section, please post only the appropriate link to this article. Pardshay's species already has its own article. Please also try to follow the style we use on these list pages. Thanks. – Tom 10:02, October 17, 2009 (UTC) Images You should name your images properly, include descriptions and a license if you're going to upload them here. Unnamed 03.jpg is not a valid name. "Unnamed Jem-Hadar 03" might be better but depends on context. Thanks. — Morder (talk) 17:43, November 6, 2009 (UTC) Please rename your images, cite, describe and license them. — Morder (talk) 18:00, November 6, 2009 (UTC) :Dude. Really. Read MA:IMAGE. Carefully. Then come back here and acknowledge it. Do that before uploading another image. Seriously. -- sulfur 18:19, November 9, 2009 (UTC) ::Again with an uncited image: File:Seedy bar alien.jpg. Add this to every upload of a screenshot: - 17:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) :Last time. Read MA:IMAGE. Your next image upload without required information will result in a block until you acknowledge here that you have read the policy, understand it, and will adhere to it. -- sulfur 20:50, January 9, 2010 (UTC) X Species articles We generally do not have seperate articles for species that lack a name where there is only one member and/or they have little information about them. This is because such an article would merely be a duplicate of the article about the sole member.--31dot 21:27, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Please read this bit carefully. Very carefully. -- sulfur 20:04, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Your block and image uploads It's obvious that you didn't read the policy in question. Only add " " is not enough. You must describe the image briefly and note what episode/film/source it is from. Look at other images on the wiki. Do the same kind of thing that is done with them. Otherwise, another block may have to be put in place. Respond here to acknowledge your receipt of this. -- sulfur 22:37, January 9, 2010 (UTC) :Description and episode citation is required for File:GSpeciesF.jpg. — Morder (talk) 22:45, January 9, 2010 (UTC) e-mail Regarding your question. You've uploaded several images with weird titles and truly not always a good quality what is no problem at all. But you missed to type in a description for the images and the episodes these images are from. You also did not respond to several comments on your talk page. Regarding your image uploads: Please make sure when you add a new entry to a list that this individual does not have an entry. Double entries are not useful and a lot of work for the people who try to clean up. Thanks. – Tom 03:04, January 10, 2010 (UTC) :Please check the articles before adding the same individuals twice ! FYI Unnamed Lorillians. You also have to add episodes to the following two images File:Gray-skinned Ridged Alien.jpg and File:Green skin.jpg. It would also be nice if you ever reply on your talk page. – Tom 13:43, January 10, 2010 (UTC) ::About the box lady, I did not know and I don't known what episodes File:Gray-skinned Ridged Alien.jpg and File:Green skin.jpg come from. New categories Do not add new categories to articles. Bring them up for discussion at this page here. -- sulfur 00:35, March 14, 2011 (UTC) Ventu Please view the talk page (as suggested in the edit comment, which you would have seen when you simply reverted the article) before reverting the article again. If you have a problem with the text, bring it up on the talk page, and explain why. Do not just change things the way you did. -- sulfur 11:23, May 4, 2011 (UTC) Images I know that it's been quite some time, but you've, once again, uploaded images without citations, licenses, and descriptions. Please read through the other comments on this page about image uploads, fix those images, and all will be good. -- sulfur (talk) 15:29, August 5, 2013 (UTC)